


I Dive Deeper For You

by singingintheshower48



Series: Mafia AU [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Anal Sex, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Idiots in Love, Illegal Activities, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Marking, Murder Husbands, Possessive Sex, Shower Sex, Viktor doesn’t mind at all, Yuuri is bad at feelings and makes up for it with sex, mild violence, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: “Do you have somewhere to be tonight?”“What? No, of course not, ptashka. I promised you all three nights of your stay.”“Then why is Cristophe wondering if he needs to cover for you at dinner with Yakov and Voronov tonight?”
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Mafia AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654555
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	I Dive Deeper For You

**Author's Note:**

> Another late night another Mafia AU fic! We get more into the criminal goings on of this ‘verse with this one. Thank you to those of you that have come back for more and to anyone new. I’m double dipping again and using this for day 21 of the NSFW challenge— shower. Title comes from “Red Desert” by 5 Seconds of Summer.
> 
> TW for mild violence, see end notes for details if you’re squeamish please! Skip the parts between the * if you decide it’s not for you but still want to read. Translations for some Russian phrases are also there.

Viktor approached the nondescript warehouse at an easy stroll. Yakov trailed behind him, speaking low and rapidly to Mila on the other end of his phone, letting her know their location. He paused in front of the warehouse, taking in the view of the Baltic stretched out before him, the water calm and sparkling in the afternoon sun. He supposed it could be described as picturesque, not that he’d taken the time before to really absorb the view before now. He usually conducted business there alone, but today he was waiting for a guest. 

He didn’t have to wait long. Only a couple minutes later a discrete black car pulled up alongside his own. Viktor steeled himself as the familiar figure of Yuuko Nishigori emerged from the passenger side, keenly aware of Yakov’s watchful gaze flicking between him and the car, on the alert for any sign of unusual behavior. He was suspicious of the yakuza, more suspicious still of Viktor’s insistence on an alliance with them. Best to wait until he trusted the arrangement more before Viktor let on to his biggest motivation to keep in close contact with the Katsuki-kai. So Viktor kept his face impassive as Nishigori opened the back passenger side door, as a leg emerged from the vehicle was followed by the rest of the delectable form of Yuuri in a perfectly tailored pinstripe suit. The striped elongated his form, the bespoke lines hugged his subtle curves perfectly. Viktor’s mouth watered at the sight, but he knew none of his desire would show on his face. He nodded in acknowledgement as the pair approached, redirecting his thoughts to the business at hand.

“Katsuki-san, Nishigori-san,” he greeted, “thank you for meeting us here. I believe you’ve met Yakov Feltsman, my head of security.”

“Mr. Nikiforov,” Yuuri returned the greeting with a small incline of his head. “Nice to see you again, Mr. Feltsman.”

Yakov offered a gruff greeting in response, jerking his head to the doors of the warehouse. He didn’t care to linger outside longer than necessary. Viktor nodded in assent, waving Yuuri and Nishigori into the warehouse and following them inside. They filed in in silence, waiting until Yakov had secured the door behind them before anyone spoke.

“I presume you asked me here today because you’ve found the source of our little problem?” Yuuri asked as he followed him through rows of shipping crates and cargo containers.

Viktor let his lips curl up slightly in satisfaction.

“Not only have I found the source, Katsuki-san,” he said as he came to a stop. “I’ve also ensured it will be resolved today. Mila?”

The brigadier stepped forward from the shadows, followed by two enforces from her team, who dragged a struggling form between them. They threw the man at Viktor’s feet just as Yuuri came to a stop beside him. He snarled behind the cloth gag in his mouth. 

“We apprehended him amongst the associates who were unloading the whiskey shipment that came in today,” Mila reported. “He’s a Grekov.”

Viktor’s lip curled up in distaste. 

“So Kumarin thought he could stick his large nose where it doesn’t belong?” 

“Kumarin?” Yuuri asked from beside him. He sounded almost boredom, but Viktor could read the curiosity buried deep in his tone.

“The head of a local organization. He’s been making sorry attempts to undercut me for months, but this is going too far.” He pulled his favorite blade out from the inner pocket of his dark grey suit, flicking it open as he continued. “Clearly it’s time I remind Kumarin of his place.” 

The man’s eyes narrowed as he approached, but Viktor could see the fear behind them as they flicked between the knife and Viktor’s cold gaze.

“Wait,” Yuuri said, taking a step forward to catch Viktor’s attention. The hard eyes of the Katsuki-kai’s Scarlet Phoenix, calculating and swirling with thinly veiled fury. “His meddling has cost me hundreds of yen over the past few months. You wouldn’t deny me the pleasure of taking care of him myself, would you, Mr. Nikiforov?” 

The man, who’d looked fleetingly hopeful at Yuuri’s interruption, let out a whimper. Viktor’s lips curled even further, his heart fluttering when Yuuri met his sadistic grin with one of his own. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Katsuki-san. But I need to write dear Kumarin a message before I let you do the honors.” 

* Yuuri’s eyes flashed in understanding and he nodded, stepping back again to let Viktor approach the man. Viktor looked to Mila as he approached, ignoring the heaving, panicked breaths of the man as Mila directed her enforcers to get the man on his knees. She circled around him when they’d done as ordered, grabbing his hair and wrenching his head back. With her free hand she tugged the gag out of the man’s mouth, tutting when his whimpers grew louder. 

“Any last words, boy?” Viktor asked as he came to a stop in front of the man. 

“P-please!“he exclaimed in Russian. “I have a family, and—“

Viktor sighed, twirling his knife and bringing it to the man’s cheek. 

“So unoriginal,” he muttered, digging the knife in and dragging it down the man’s cheek to cut off his pathetic whining. The warehouse filled with screams as Viktor made quick work of the man’s face, stepping back to admire the “VN” he’d carved out when he finished. He turned on his heel after a quick inspection, taking the handkerchief Yakov offered and wiping his knife clean as he returned to where Yuuri and Nishigori stood a few feet behind. Fire still blazed in Yuuri’s eyes, and it was a look Viktor was well acquainted with. It was the look of someone eager to enact their revenge. But beyond that, a different storm raged. Viktor’s breath caught in his throat when he recognized arousal swirling behind the bloodlust. He licked his lips, an action that would look reflexive to everyone else but that he knew would convey to Yuuri his intention to sate that arousal that evening. 

“He’s all yours, Katsuki-san.” 

A satisfied smile stretched over Yuuri’s face, and Viktor’s heart jumped in his chest when he stepped forward, drawing a sleek black handgun from the holster beneath his jacket. He pulled back the slide as he went, the satisfying click of a bullet settling into the barrel echoing around them. He took his stance slowly, deliberately, nodding to Mila to step away as he took aim between the man’s eyes.

“Don’t worry,” he spoke low, voice dripping with venom. “We’ll make sure your family knows what became of you.” 

The man’s last pathetic whimper was cut off by the firing of the gun. The body slumped in the enforcers’ holds, blood flowing down the man’s blank, wide-eyed face and seeping into his shirt. *

“Make sure you drop the body where the press will find it first,” Viktor ordered as they began dragging it away. “We want the Grekov Gang and his family to get their messages.” 

———

Muffled moans filled the air, the slick slide of tongues and the shuddering of breath echoing in Viktor’s mind as he ground down into Yuuri. Long fingers twisted through his hair, eager hips bucked up to meet his and come spilled hotly between them as Viktor fucked them both through their releases. Yuuri groaned into his mouth, slumping into the mattress as the last waves of his orgasm ebbed. 

“Fuck,” he panted when Viktor freed his lips to unlock the legs wrapped around his waist, lowering them gently to the bed. “That must break some sort of record for the best sex ever.”

Viktor chuckled as he finished extricating himself from Yuuri. He stayed away only long enough to tie the condom off and fling it into the trash bin beside the bed, rolling back over and gathering a sweaty Yuuri onto his chest while he had the chance. He loved post-orgasm Yuuri almost more than any other Yuuri. He was softer, pliant and freer with his words than usual. The praise never failed to help Viktor’s ego, either. 

“I’m serious,” Yuuri pressed. “Why have we never fucked after a kill before?”

“Because you always find an excuse to leave before things get good,” he quipped, brushing damp hair off Yuuri’s forehead. 

“You always make a mess,” Yuuri protested weakly, his voice reverberating pleasantly in Viktor’s chest. “Though after that I might have to admit the mess could be worth it.” 

“You enjoy my flair for the dramatic.”

“Clearly,” Yuuri hummed, nestling further into Viktor’s arms. He hoped the pleased thumping of his heart wouldn’t be so loud it snapped Yuuri out of his basking. He was so beautiful like this, flush still high on his cheeks, eyes closed softly, limbs thrown easily and comfortably over Viktor. They stayed like that for a few blissful minutes, reveling in each other in comfortable silence. Viktor was so content he nearly drifted off despite the come drying across his stomach. 

Until the buzzing of a phone on the nightstand jolted him back from the edge of sleep. Yuuri grumbled, twisting to grapple with one hand for their phones. He lifted further from Viktor’s embrace to check first his screen then Viktor’s, a puzzled frown turning down the corners of his lips when he read the message that popped up on the screen.

“Do you have somewhere to be tonight?”

“What? No, of course not, ptashka. I promised you all three nights of your stay.” 

“Then why is Cristophe wondering if he needs to cover for you at dinner with Yakov and Voronov tonight?”

Viktor’s heart plummeted in his chest. He’d nearly forgotten, wrapped up as he’d been in Yuuri’s visit. 

“I already told Yakov I couldn’t make it.” 

Something in his voice alerted Yuuri to his nervousness. For someone who’d learned how to lie as soon as he could understand what a lie was, he really wasn’t very good at it where Yuuri was concerned. Yuuri snapped his head back around, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

“Why? You shouldn’t miss important meetings just because I’m in town.”

“It’s not important,” he insisted despite how strongly he disagreed. He’d miss anything if it meant more time with Yuuri. “Yakov has been pushing me to meet with Voronov, but I told him I’m not interested.”

He should have known that wouldn’t have been enough of an explanation.

“But if Yakov thinks it—“

“Yakov should mind his own business,” he cut in tersely, plucking the phone from Yuuri’s hand and sending off a quick reply to Chris. He tossed the phone across the bed when he was done, hoping to be rid of the conversation but having no such luck. Yuuri was up on one elbow, fixing Viktor with a hard stare that demanded answers. His tone left no room for argument when he spoke next. 

“Why exactly are you so averse to this meeting?” 

Viktor avoided his eyes, looking over his shoulder instead as he gave half an answer.

“Voronov is our bookkeeper. Very efficient, excellent at his job. His family has connections to the de Iglesias in the States and the Leroys in Canada. Yakov has hinted that it would be… beneficial for me to get closer to Voronov.”

There was a beat of silence as Yuuri processed his words. It seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Viktor knew he was way too clever to miss the true meaning behind his words. It was a conversation he’d hoped never to have. Whatever was between them was still fragile. Yuuri hadn’t technically given him an answer since his confession in the Beijing airport. Logically, Viktor knew he must care to an extent. He would have cut off every non-business aspect of their relationship otherwise. But he hadn’t stated he wanted to be with Viktor, either, a fact that held inescapable meaning. Yuuri hadn’t decided whether he wanted to stay, and Viktor was terrified of pushing him in the wrong direction. If he thought Viktor was pursuing other options, especially options within the Bratva, would it be enough to convince him to end things between them? Viktor had not planned on finding out. He knew behind a shadow of a doubt that there were no other options for him, but he doubted Yuuri would see it that way. 

Finally, Yuuri broke through his racing thoughts, his voice unexpectedly quiet, a tinge to it that Viktor couldn’t identify. 

“It sounds like it would be beneficial.”

His face was carefully impassive as he studied Viktor’s reaction. Viktor pushed down the anguish that tried to bubble out of him, instead leaning forward to catch Yuuri’s chin in a firm hold. 

“I don’t care,” he hissed. He hoped his intensity would not be too much for Yuuri, but he had to make sure there was no room for misunderstanding. “You’re my choice. The only choice I could have made.” 

He heard Yuuri’s breath hitch, saw the minute tightening of his eyes against whatever emotion he was fighting to hold back. He searched Viktor’s face and Viktor stared back, open and earnest, his only thought to convince Yuuri not to run away. 

“Okay,” he said eventually, and Viktor felt the tense ball in his chest loosen immediately. Yuuri’s tone gave him hope. He sounded almost relieved. Could it have been worry he’d tried so hard to conceal before? Sadness? Resignation? Some combination of the three? Viktor’s heart fluttered at the possibility. No matter which it was, the fact remained that Yuuri was comforted somehow by his assertion that Voronov meant nothing. Viktor was already compiling a list of possible replacements in the back of his mind in case he needed more proof. He leaned forward carefully, tilting Yuuri’s face up slowly and loosening his grip to give him the option to pull away. He didn’t. Viktor pressed a short but tender kiss to his lips, his heart thrilling when it was returned. 

He pulled away just enough to whisper against Yuuri’s lips. “Shower?” Yuuri nodded with a hum. He returned the nod, pecking at the corner of Yuuri’s mouth one last time before he slid out of bed to make his way to the bathroom. 

As the water warmed up he wet a washcloth, cleaning his stomach off and grimacing at the tacky feeling. Yuuri appeared in the doorway, taking the washcloth Viktor offered him in silence, a pensive look on his face that set Viktor on edge. Viktor watched him in silence, unable to bring himself to break the silence first. Had the issue not been settled as easily as he’d hoped? 

When Yuuri was done cleaning himself off he threw the washcloth into the used linens basket under the sink. He met Viktor’s gaze then, and his eyes were no longer thoughtful but blazing, swirling with a heat and intensity Viktor had never seen before. It was enough for him to break the silence that had settled oppressively around them.

“What is it, zoloste?” 

There was no response, but the plea in his words was enough to spur Yuuri into action. He was on Viktor in an instant, arms winding around his neck, pressing every line of their bodies tight together, crushing their mouths together and instantly taking Viktor’s breath away. Yuuri had never kissed him quite like this before. It was more than the usual hunger, the pure physical attraction that had raged between them since the beginning. There was a new desperation to the movement of Yuuri’s lips, like he was brimming over with emotions that he didn’t have words for but needed to express anyway. Viktor was instantly addicted to it. He poured everything he could into the kiss, every feeling he’d had over six months of stolen moments and hidden rendezvous, everything he’d laid out for Yuuri at the airport and everything he was still too afraid to say. 

He steered them toward the shower and they managed to stumble inside, steam swirling around them and hot water raining down from above. Viktor’s hands roamed over Yuuri’s back, dragging his nails slightly just to feel him shudder. One hand trailed to Yuuri’s upper thigh to hitch it high on his waist and the other slid down to his ass, digging his fingers in to bring their hips together. Yuuri moaned into his mouth, and Viktor felt his cock twitching back to hardness. He maneuvered them until Yuuri’s back hit the shower wall, one plush ass cheek in each hand now to grind them together. 

They rocked together until they were both back to full hardness, panting and groaning into each other’s open mouths more than kissing. Yuuri broke away to forge a hot trail across his jaw and down the column of his neck, latching onto the skin right above his pulse with a fervor that made Viktor yelp. 

“Y-Yuuri,” he gasped, head craning back to grant more access to his neck, his protest sounding weak even to his own ears.. “Someone will see.”

Yuuri growled, releasing the skin between his teeth with a pop and rearing back to meet his gaze.

“So let them see,” he rasped, raising an eyebrow in challenge, and Viktor finally recognized the heat in his eyes as possessiveness. The realization had flames blooming in his chest and his dick jumping in excitement. Yuuri must have read the assent in his expression, because he dove back in with a hungry sound and sucked the skin between his teeth once more. Viktor shuddered, knees going weak at the fervor with which Yuuri marked him, at the greedy way his hands clung to his shoulders and the renewed rocking of his hips. His head was spinning when Yuuri finally released him, trailing sucking kisses further back, nibbling at his ear lobe and choking around a moan when Viktor teased a finger at his still slick rim. 

“I want you inside me again,” he pleaded.

Viktor prodded with his finger until it sunk in to the first knuckle, hissing at how Yuuri’s walls fluttered around it, trying to coax him deeper.

“The condoms…” he trailed off regretfully. 

“I don’t care,” Yuuri panted into the skin behind his ear. “Viktor, _trakhni menya. _”__

__Viktor groaned. Yuuri learning Russian was going to be the death of him, but didn’t doubt that he’d enjoy every second of the ride. He removed his finger, ignoring Yuuri’s groan of protest and gripping the back of his thighs to hoist him up, using the wall as leverage. Yuuri moaned, grappling for the lube they’d left on the small toiletries shelf the night before. When he found it he wasted no time in flicking the cap open, bringing the bottle behind Viktor’s head to squirt a generous amount into his other hand before flinging the bottle haphazardly in the direction of the shelf. He missed, the bottle clattering loudly as it hit the floor of the shower, but neither of them paid it any mind as he wrapped his arm firmly back around Viktor’s neck and brought the other arm between them to wrap a firm hand around Viktor’s cock. He jerked Viktor hard and fast, thumb spreading lube over the head of his cock, mixing it with the precome gathered there. Viktor reached behind him with one hand, easily sliding two fingers back into them and scissoring them open. The steamy air filled with their hungry moans and the messy sound of too much lube, and before long Yuuri was rocking back on his fingers and releasing his cock._ _

__“Now,” he demanded. Viktor complied easily, pulling his fingers out and shifting him up the wall enough to line up with his entrance. He swore when he dropped Yuuri onto his cock, his vision going momentarily white. He was so much deeper than he’d ever been, Yuuri’s walls were so much hotter and slicker around him with nothing between them._ _

__When he came to Yuuri’s head was thrown back against the white marble tiles, a long, low moan falling from his lips. Viktor adjusted his grip on Yuiri’s thighs, lifting him up until just the tip of him remained inside then bringing him down roughly again. The sound it ripped from Yuuri was delicious, so he did it again, adding a small swivel of his hips. Yuuri’s ass clenched around him, and he sped up his rhythm, knowing he wasn’t going to last long. He speared Yuuri open, snapping his hips up into the inviting heat and reveling in the choked off sounds that ripped out of Yuuri’s chest with each thrust. His head fell to the crook of Yuuri’s neck, an endless, senseless stream of English and Russian spilling from his lips._ _

__“You feel so good,” Viktor moaned. “ _Blyad _, could fuck you forever. _Ya mechtayu o tvoyem tele. _”_____ _

______“Fuck,” Yuuri gasped, fingers digging into his shoulders with bruising force. “Viktor, I’m—“_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, come on.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Yuuri needed no further encouragement. He clamped down on Viktor’s cock, trembling in his arms and spurting weakly between them. Viktor grit his teeth, holding back his own orgasm to see Yuuri through his. Only when Yuuri was gasping with the first waves of overstimulation did he let himself go, thrusting up weakly and groaning at the feeling of his release leaking out around him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He eased Yuuri off of him with care, setting him gently back onto the floor and catching his lips in a long, slow kiss. Yuuri returned it gently, shaking hands resting on his chest and looking dazed when they parted._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wow,” he breathed, swaying a little on wobbly legs. Viktor chuckled, steadying him with hands on his hips and a peck to his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Agreed,” he whispered into Yuuri’s skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______They finished their shower in relative silence then, one much more comfortable than the one before. It wasn’t until they were tucked back in bed, Yuuri enclosed in the circle of his arms and breaths deep and even as he slept that Viktor spoke again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“ _Ya lyublyu tebya. _”___ _ _ _ _ _

________———_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Two days later, back in his apartment at the top floor of a high rise in the city center, Viktor studied himself in the mirror. He hummed in approval as he straightened his tie, eyeing the dark purple mark clearly visible above his shirt collar in contentment. His phone buzzed behind him on his bedside table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Good morning, Yakov! To what do I owe the pleasure?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You better be on your way, Vitya,” Yakov growled. “You promised to make up for your absence at dinner. The Voronov siblings will not be pleased if you back out again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yes, yes I’m on my way,” he reassured with a grin, slinging his suit jacket over his shoulder as he head out of his room. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Viktor carves his initials into a nameless character’s face and then Yuuri shoots him in the head. I brush over it pretty quickly because despite getting myself into this violent AU I’m not one for blood and guts, but possibly best to skip over it if you’re unsure!
> 
> Russian translations:  
> Trakhni menya— fuck me  
> Blyad— fuck/damn  
> Ya mechtayu o tvoyem tele— I dream of your body  
> Ya lyublyu tebya-- I love you 
> 
> As always, thank you so much for reading! Your kudos and comments keep me going. You can find me occasionally on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
